


Ocean Eyes

by Akiragane



Category: Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (Anime), Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (Manga)
Genre: 2 percent angst, 2nd person perspective, 50 percent fluff, 50 percent smut, Cause it's xReader, F/F, F/M, First Time Writing This Kinda Stuff, Fluff, Hot Springs, Not entirely sure what I'm doing but it's the thought that counts :), Other, Self-Insert, mostly self-indulgent, yes I know that's 102 percent shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiragane/pseuds/Akiragane
Summary: Rurumu is the most beautiful woman in the Imuchukk clan, and one of the strongest warriors. Compared to such a Goddess you almost feel insignificant.She makes you feel otherwise.
Relationships: Rurumu/Reader (Magi)





	Ocean Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> When I first started writing fanfiction I told myself I was never going to do one of these...
> 
> And then I fell in love with Rurumu.
> 
> So, um, yeah take this. I tried.

**~~( _Fluff_ )~~**

"You're going to catch a cold out here at night."

You jump up when you hear an all-too-familiar voice behind you. The soft smile of Rurumu puts you at ease, thank Gods it wasn't an attacker, but it also makes your heartbeat race simply because it's her.

"I'll be okay. Much like you, I've lived in the cold weather my entire life," you reply, half-joking.

Rurumu tilts her head, walking closer to you. "While that may be true, it's nearly the solstice, the darkest night, so the weather's only getting colder, [Your Name]. What are you even doing out here?"

That motherly tone, the kind she used whenever she was worried about you, not like that strict one she was bound to bring up if you didn't listen to what she said. You avert your eyes, hoping the dark of the night hides the heat creeping up your cheeks, much welcomed in the cold environment, but you'd rather get frostbite then have Rurumu know you're blushing because of her.

"I was just... thinking..." you mutter.

"About?"

"Stuff... like about my future and maybe getting married. I know I'm expected to find a suitable partner eventually and have kids but like... "

Rurumu giggled behind her hand, then started full-on laughing. You blink a few times, her laugh was adorable. "Sorry, but I have a feeling that isn't really what you were thinking about." Rurumu finally spoke. "I think you're just trying to sound philosophical." 

Your mouth drops open in offence. "Wow, okay, calling me out much?" 

Rurumu smiles knowingly. "If I had to make a guess, you were more thinking about what kind of food they're going to have at the festival tomorrow, and what kind of festivities, of course."

"You know me all too well, Rurumu." you laugh half-heartedly.

All of what Rurumu had said was true, but it was kind of a mixture of both. You were trying to suppress all those thoughts about finally growing up and becoming an adult down, instead filling your head with thoughts of the festival tomorrow, on the shortest day of the year.

Rurumu walked towards you and gently placed a hand on your cheek, rubbing her thumb across your cheekbone. The height difference really was shocking. She was quite a large woman, but that didn't make her any less beautiful. She smiled and bent at the waist in order to kiss your forehead. "I have a surprise for you," she spoke softly. "Can you meet me by the hot springs tomorrow, as soon as the sun comes up?"

You look at her quizzically, although still reeling from the fact that Rurumu's perfect lips had just touched your face. "The hot spring? What's over there that you need me to see?"

Rurumu said nothing else, but she turned to leave and head back into her hut, turning around to give you one final wave. "All will be revealed soon, goodnight, [Your Name]!"

**~~(Smut)~~**

The hot springs of the Imuchukk tribe were quite unique. Since the land was covered in ice nearly year-round, there was this one secluded spot a little ways away from the village which houses a hot water spring. The natives didn't care for it much, but it was a nice little attraction. It wasn't separated into male and female stalls, and most of the people that came here wouldn't stay for very long.

When you arrived it was completely secluded, all except for Rurumu, who was waiting for you at the entrance.

"Good morning, [Your Name]. Did you sleep well?" she asked with a little smile.

You nod, even though you slept very little, kept up by your own thoughts and the lingering effect of Rurumu's kiss on your skin. Rurumu's smile widened. She led you into the hot springs and pointed to one of the small wooden changing rooms. "I'll go in that one and meet you out here, okay?"

"Y-Yeah..." you reply.

Rurumu walked into it and closed the door, and that's when it hit you.

You were going to see Rurumu _naked_.

That revelation was enough to make your face heat up so much it probably melted some of the snowflakes in your hair. Now, you weren't one to sexualize women, especially not Rurumu, but you just... hadn't seen her without clothes on before. And before you knew it you were flustered.

You walk into one of the changing stalls and start slowing stripping, delaying the inevitable. You frown once you look down at your naked body. It's not like you were super insecure, but compared to some of the others of your tribe, you weren't anything more than average. All the men had rippling muscles and the girls looked like War Princesses, each and every one of them.

If the women were Princesses then that would make Rurumu a Goddess, wouldn't it?

But you were smaller than the rest, at least for an Imuchukk child. Well, no use feeling sorry for yourself now. You open the door to see that Rurumu hadn't come out yet. That was fine. You quietly walk over to the hot spring and settle in. The water was hot, hotter than what you were used to, but it felt nice.

"Okay, I'm ready."

You glance over and all of a sudden you are glad you can hide your face under the water.

Rurumu looked absolutely radiant, and you were almost blinded by her beauty. Perfect skin, her normally braided hair down and flowing past her shoulders, more beautiful than winter itself. She smiled at you and stepped into the hot spring, sighing when she sat down. "It's been so long since I've been here. I forgot how nice it is..."

You absolutely refuse to make eye contact with her. No, she's too beautiful. You don't deserve to even be as close as you were with her, much less be able to see her in the nude. You're respectfully averting your eyes and willing your blush to go away when...

"[Your Name]," Rurumu speaks. "You don't have to be embarrassed."

You finally look over at her again. "I'm not... I just... you're so beautiful..." you mumble.

Rurumu lets out a small laugh, then beckons you over. "This isn't the surprise I had in mind for you. Come here, [Your Name]."

Hesitantly, you swim over until you are seated next to Rurumu. She reaches up and gently pets your wet hair, moving your head so it rested on her shoulder and then letting her right hand gently rub up and down your back. At first, you were shocked she would ever touch you in such a way, but the soft pads of her fingers just felt so... kind and warm. You practically melt into her arms.

"[Your Name], you know I love you, right?"

You open your eyes, not even realizing when you closed them. "You... wh-what?"

"I love you. You're so gorgeous, in every way possible. You're strong, and I love that about you."

You frown, looking away from her. "I'm not that strong."

Rurumu brings your head up so you can look her in the eyes. She gently pecks your lips. "Of course you are. You may not realize it, but you are one of the strongest warriors here."

"I'm barely even a warrior."

"I wouldn't have fallen in love with someone who isn't a warrior."

You let your head fall against her chest. Gods, you were so in love with this woman. You look back up at her with almost pleading eyes. "Am I allowed to touch you?" you asked.

Rurumu gives a single nod. You lift up your right hand, gently caressing her jawline, fingers tracing her collarbones, moving downwards. Your left hand comes up to cup one of her breasts while the other draws a line down her cleavage. You see Rurumu bite her lip. Your right hand goes lower, dipping under the water, over her stomach and abdomen, coming to rest on her thigh. You look up, making sure she's still okay with all of them. She seems to be fine so you move in, pressing your nose between her breasts and peppering kisses in her cleavage. She lets out a soft sigh and gently strokes your head. She lets out a soft moan, your name. You open your mouth and move to her nipple, lightly sucking on the bud.

She moans again as you swirl your tongue around it while your left head gently squeezes the breast in hand, kneading the soft flesh. You aren't sure where all this sexual confidence came from, but Rurumu doesn't seem to be complaining and neither are you. The hand on her thigh moves closer to her hip, then down to her clit, rubbing it just barely, teeth grazing against the nipple in your mouth. Rurumu pants and kisses the top of your head. "Y-Yes... just like that... you're so good at this..."

The praise only edges you on further. Your fingers find her entrance and gently rub against it, not going in, just massaging. That seems to be enough though.

With the barest nudges of approval and the combination of rubbing, sucking, squeezing, and Rurumu lets out a particularly loud moan, your name on the tip of her tongue. You realize that she came, hard to tell since her vagina was underwear where you were rubbing it. You pull your mouth off her nipple and remove your hand from her clit to grab her other breast.

"Thank you... for letting me do... all of that." you let out with a smile.

Rurumu smiles as well, placing her hands over yours. "You're welcome. I love you so much, [Your Name]."

She kissed you again, slow and languid, and you never want to pull back.

**~~(Angst)~~**

Rurumu is married now. To a man named Hinahoho. She has two kids and is the perfect mother you've always thought she'd be. She seems happy, looks happy, and you assume that she's happy.

But she's gone now. She left with her husband and Sinbad and the others. And you never saw her again.

**Author's Note:**

> I WILL PAY SOMEBODY TO WRITE MORE OF RURUMU/READER FICS I LOVE HER SO MUCH
> 
> I got so incredibly flustered while writing this hawgvwafbhkwakjjbwkavhfwavhwfaj


End file.
